Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a liquid crystal display, in which a pixel includes at least three subpixels of different colors.
Discussion of the Related Art
Various flat panel displays, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and an electrophoresis display (EPD), have been developed. An LCD displays an image by controlling an electric field applied to liquid crystal molecules based on a data voltage. In an active matrix liquid crystal display, a pixel includes a thin film transistor (TFT).
The liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display panel, a backlight unit irradiating light onto the liquid crystal display panel, source driver integrated circuits (ICs) for supplying a data voltage to data lines of the liquid crystal display panel, gate driver ICs for supplying a gate pulse (or a scan pulse) to gate lines (or scan lines) of the liquid crystal display panel, a control circuit for controlling the source driver ICs and the gate driver ICs, a light source driving circuit for driving light sources of the backlight unit, and the like.
In some recently developed LCDs, a white (W) subpixel is included in pixels having a red (R) subpixel, a green (G) subpixel, and a blue (B) subpixel. In the following description, the display device, in which pixels are divided into R, G, B, and W subpixels, is referred to as an RGBW type display device. The W subpixel increases a luminance of the pixel and reduces a luminance of the backlight unit, thereby reducing power consumption of the liquid crystal display.
Various methods capable of reducing the number of source driver ICs have been attempted so as to reduce the cost of a large-screen display device having a high resolution. However, a luminance deviation between lines of a display panel may result from non-uniform charging states of pixels, an imbalanced distribution of polarities of the pixels, or other factors, thereby leading to a reduction in the image quality.